


Fandumb (A shortie)

by Piddleyfangs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: D.Va abuses one of her porn fans with her dick.





	Fandumb (A shortie)

Fandumb (D.Va abusing one of her poor fans ❤ )

 

She knew the type. The fan who had posters, who snuck her cellphone everywhere and upgraded her phone plan so she could stream every match, keep up with every tweet. The kind who subbed to every last bit of media that D.Va could put out. It was the kind of fan that almost annoyed her. Sure, they were the most likely to buy her merch, slip her cash, or in this case, beg to meet her back stage and hang out. As happy as D.Va “always” was to meet her fans, she couldn’t help but be disenchanted with the whole thing.   
“Oh my gosh!” The girl grinned, dancing in the little dressing room as she stared at D.Va in disbelief. “This is so amazing! I actually get to meet D.Va!” The girl was kind of cute. Perky. Blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. It was a hot night, so she had a cute tank top clinging tight around her fat tits. D.Va smirked, rolling her eyes as the girl’s bubbly voice seemed to be the only thing crashing her back down. She was hot, but annoying. A clingy, dumb, fan girl.  
D.Va boringly reached for the mini-fridge, opening the door to slide out a can of sugary green stuff. She cracked it open and sipped on it. The fan was even happy about that, it seemed, getting extra giddy. “I’m so happy I finally get to see you live! And even more happy you let me meet you! I was so nervous when there were guards right outside your door! But, but! Just, thank you so much! Thank you!”   
Honestly, all the praise, even though it was annoying, was a tad arousing. D.Va wasn’t in top form, lounging on her dressing chair. The bulge in her tights was almost obnoxious. She was a wildly hung girl, and she had yet to go through the effort of trying to hide the bulge. Oh well. The fan didn’t seem to notice. Well, that couldn’t go much longer. “Hey, cutie?” D.Va asked, trying to disguise her annoyance in her tone.   
“Yes?!” The fan chirped up.   
“Could you get on your knees?”   
“Oh, sure!” The fan grinned, sliding to her knees at D.Va’s feet. “What is it?”   
Oh, it was nice and easy. D.Va slid her zipper down, and let her behemoth cock slide out from her tight suit. The fan stared in shock, like a mascot just unzipped to reveal a tight busty bod. D.Va sipped at her soda, grinning at she pointed at her cock with a single gloved finger. “I need a little help before the match. I haven’t cum in, like, twelve minutes? So do me a favor, cutie, and suck me off?~”  
“Um…” The fan looked nervously at the cock, biting her lip, shivering. You could see the gears turning in her head, all the questions being worked through, her standards graaaaduallly lowering until she was low enough to nod. “O-of course. A-anything for you…” She moved forward, nervously opening her mouth to drag her tongue across the cock with all the nerves of someone dipping their toe in a chilly swimming pool.   
There she went, gradually getting more into. D.Va knew the kind of girl she was. Did her homework, ate her greens, and kissed her mom on both cheeks before bed. But the second she was allowed to suck dick, she’d go down hill really fast. Cats have this thing where the second you let them outside, something clicks in their head, and for the rest of their life they’ll be outdoor cats, scratching at doors to get out, meowing all night, howling with need. That was this girl. That first taste of cock was enough for her eyes to go lulled and slutty. She slurped away happily, hollowly shoving that cock the rest of the way down her throat. She moaned happily, moving her tanktop so her tits slipped free.   
“Daw, what a good slut.” D.Va grinned. She laid back, letting her little eager slut suck away at the cock that was filling her throat. It was a beast of a cock, and D.Va wasn’t going to lift a finger to try and help her. It was up to her to discover not just her passion for dick, but her skill as well. She was getting better as she went. It was already evident she didn’t have much of a gag reflex. And even more evident that she didn’t need to breath very much.   
Moaning louder, the cute girl just kept sucking, worshipping her idol. When D.Va came, she slid back, swallowing as much as she could until she realized there was just waaay too much to swallow it all! D.Va grinned, watching her cum pool up, and slide out and slap over the girls face. “Good girl~ Here, this goes well with it.” D.Va grins, pouring her can over the girl, dousing her little fan in the sticky soda. It mixed with the cum, and drenched the girl’s clothes and skin in the green soda. She shivered, staring idly up at D.Va, licking her lips clean of the cum. “Now clean me up~ I need to be ready.”   
So the fan slid her mouth over the cock, licking it up clean of the cum, and even of the sugary beverage. A knock at the door almost interrupted them. “D.Va, you’re on!” A show runner said. D.Va grinned, getting up from her seat, and zipping her suit back up, her cock going back in and vanishing beneath all the padding.  
“Thanks for the suck, cutie. Ask one of the stage hands where the showers are.” She said, not paying the cum bucket fan anymore mind as she went racing off to go compete.   
A couple days later, on the D.Va fansite…

Posted by: N3rfthis!!!  
Omg guys, I finally met D.Va!!!! It was amazing! She invited me backstage. She gave me some good advice about my diet, and we even shared a soda. I took a photo inside her dressing room. Don’t mind the white stuff~ ❤ 

Pic attatched below

Myhappiestmoment.png   
20mb

**Author's Note:**

> https://saltyteafutas.tumblr.com/


End file.
